


dropping in to say

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, purely self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Kara didn't get a chance to thank Lena after she saved the day. Again.





	

It’s late.

She should have gone home, should have gone to sleep, should have done anything but what she is doing. Sitting at her desk at L-Corp thinking about how very alone in the world she is now isn’t very productive. Not that it’s much different, she supposes, from before the events of tonight. But at least when her mother wasn’t in prison, she could pretend she still had some semblance of a family.  
Harder to do when everyone is locked up and trying to have her killed.

No, that’s not right. Her mother hadn’t _tried_ to kill her. She just hadn’t cared if she was killed on her quest to get what she wanted. Lena isn’t sure which is worse. At least Lex had thought about her enough to try, right? God, that was messed up. Maybe her mind is as twisted as the other Luthors’.

Lena sighs, pushing her forkful of turkey through the gravy on her plate. It’s cold now. She doesn’t have the stomach to eat it, but she’d thought she should at least make the effort. Wasted now.

“You missed thanksgiving by a couple days.”

Lena looks back toward her balcony, a bit surprised to see Supergirl standing there. She stares for a moment and then looks away, leaning back in her chair. “There’s a lot of leftover turkey when you’re the only one eating it.” It’s said with just a touch of bitterness before she sighs again, waving a hand in a gesture that isn't exactly welcoming, but isn't dismissive either. “Come in. Since you’re here already and probably will anyway.”

Lena stands as Supergirl steps inside, trying to regain her composure. She hates being caught off-guard when she’s in this kind of mood and Supergirl isn’t exactly someone she wants to see right now. It was Supergirl who told her what her mother was doing, after all. 

“I know you aren’t here to tell me another relative has gone off the deep end,” she says, leaning back against her desk, arms folding across her chest as a humorless smile tilts her lips. “I don’t have any left. So what can I do for you, Supergirl?”

Blue eyes look back at her and there is a stretch of silence that makes Lena want to squirm. She finds herself wanting to apologize for the tone, for the bitterness, for the icy greeting. It isn’t like Supergirl lied. It isn’t like she was wrong. If anything, Lena should be grateful to her for opening her eyes because she really doesn’t want to keep being compared to people like her brother, her mother. She doesn’t want her family’s name to keep getting dragged through the mud. She hates that people think she’s like that.

She hates that Supergirl must think she’s like that. Hates that she must hear her name and automatically assume she's just another Luthor. Lena is starting to believe that her name is all anyone would ever see.

Except.

“I didn’t get the chance to say thank you.”

Lena blinks out of her thoughts. The words are so unexpected that it takes a minute to register.

“Excuse me?”

“You saved everyone, Miss Luthor. Again. All of those aliens.” Supergirl’s shoulders lifting in a shrug. “I mean, I didn’t believe you’d do it. Even when I came and you were standing there next to your mother, I didn’t think…” She laughs and paces the office, hands set on her hips, the only sound for a moment coming from the material of her cape as it swishes in her wake. Then Supergirl is facing her again, sheepish. 

“I mean, you gave me a bad moment after you turned that key. But…” She comes to a stop in front of Lena and smiles. Really smiles, and Lena’s heart does a strange sort of flutter as she drinks in the expression, something clicking into place. “When I saw the virus was inert, I wasn’t really surprised.”

“Why?” Lena asks it a bit breathlessly as she straightens up off of her desk, arms hugging tighter around her middle.

“Because you aren’t your mother, or your brother. You’re smart and kind and generous. I’ve seen you be so much more than what they are. So much better than what they are.” Supergirl shrugs her shoulders, laughing a little as she, too, folds her arms across her stomach. Not quite comfortable here, not quite certain of herself. It is strange to see her less than confident and Lena can only look at her for a long minute.

She wants to tell Supergirl that her faith means so much to her. She wants to tell her that no one has ever really given that to her before or looked at her in quite that way. She wants to tell her that she thinks she’s amazing, that she always has, that she wants…

Instead of speaking, Lena reaches out. Her fingers graze over Supergirl’s cheek, carefully brushing back a curl, tucking it behind her ear where her fingers stall and linger against soft skin. Supergirl inhales and the sound is unsteady, quivering in a way that speaks to Lena more than their mutual confidence ever could.

Because she recognizes this too. She knows this shaky, uncertain feeling, the one that makes her feel just a bit wobbly, the one that makes it feel like she doesn’t know anything she thought she knew before. And she knows she’s only ever felt it with one other person. A person with such sweetness, such openness, such an… _amazing_ smile.

“Kara.”

She says it once, barely a whisper, and sees the surprise flash through Supergirl’s eyes a moment before she leans in and touches their lips together.

Her hands drop to Kara’s shoulders, skimming down the strong lines of her arms with a small, contented sigh until Kara’s arms fall too. She has wanted to do this for ages.

Their lips break apart for a moment, their eyes meet, and then it’s Kara who leans in again. She frames Lena’s face between hands that are as shaky as her breath, but they are gentle, soft. Lena lets herself sink in and she’s never felt so safe in her entire life.

“How did you know?” It’s Kara’s voice, soft and uncertain. Lena can’t help but laugh as she presses their foreheads together.

“I would know that smile anywhere.”

Said smile appears again and Lena tips forward to meet it with her own. She thinks that maybe, just maybe, she isn’t as alone in the world as she’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me on tumblr at proudlyunicorn. (:


End file.
